Unseen
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: Meh. Just a drabblefic involving different Characters, all about how Yugi and co. See Ryou...
1. Malik

A/N: Meh. Its 3AM, and I cant sleep. where did this come from? I have no idea... I probably crapped it out for all I know...

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

Fools.

Idiots!

I cannot believe this….

They are all so freaking _blind_! Can they not see it?

What do they see, when they gaze into Ryou? Why don't they understand?

They see innocence, they see light.

I see that too…

But- why? Why cant they understand?

The angel is so quiet… especially when he is around those fools he calls friends.

Do they think that is his real personality?

That he always has been so shy… afraid?

Am I the only one that understands?

He's not shy. He's not timid, he's not meek.

Its fear.

He's broken…

Damn those so-called friends of his.

His will is gone. Bakuras shattered him.

But then again, I can't talk….

I'm shattered too…

* * *

o.O I'll be surprised to get reviews for this... review, though!


	2. Yugi

Yes, I wrote Chapter Two! In Yugis POV now.. n.n;;

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue

* * *

I'm getting worried about Bakura.

He was always quiet, but this is just ridiculous. He's only at school a few days a week, and whenever he _is_ here, he looks awful. There's always dark rings under his eyes, and he's so thin…

Whats going on? I used to think that it was his father… but then I found out he's never home. I asked him about his mother, and he bluntly said she died with his sister when he was nine.

I've known him for nearly a year, and I never ever knew that… What the hell is wrong with me? I feel so guilty, just leaving Bakura in the shadows like that.

But, its not him that drives me away, not really… It's the spirit. He scares me. A lot. Even when I have Yami close by, I still am a bit afraid.

That's not really fair, is it? I mean, he's probably going through hell.

It's the spirit of the ring. I know it is. What is he _doing_ to Bakura? Its like… he has no will or anything. It's so sad…

I wanted to stay Bakuras friend, I really did! But… Anzu and Honda and Jou… they abandoned him. And sorry Bakura, but I hold them over you…

That sounds so bad. I fell so guilty.

I wish there was something I could do to help, but what can I do?

Everything about my life… It's a lie. I'm weak, helpless. Yami created everything for me. Its him that made me what I am.

I'm a weak puppet in this. Just like Bakura.

* * *

R&R! Ill be doing either Jou or Seto next...


	3. Seto

A:N HELLO KIDS! Lol. I updated! Seto now, Yay!

Disclaimr: I DONT OWN IT!

* * *

What is he doing here?

I'm walking through the park on my way to meet Mokuba when I find him. He's just…. Standing vacantly by the pond.

Is that really Bakura? I haven't seen him for five months after school broke up for summer, and then I hardly ever went to school anyways. I mean, sure, its illegal, but I own half of the legal system in Japan anyways…

God, what happened to him? The bright, cheery boy I used to know is gone, those warm chocolate eyes and small smile were gone. Instead, he looks like a vacant empty shell.

I clear my throat behind him, the boy spinning around. My eyes lingered on the golden ring around his chest –his pain, his life- for a few seconds before I met his gaze.

My chest constricted when I saw him. His eyes were so… so blank and emotionless, it was almost inhuman. His thin form was trembling with pent-up sobs, and mixed fear. Almost repulsed, I took a few steps towards him until we were a foot apart.

He collapsed in my arms, trembling and sobbing. I held him close to me, feeling his body shake with sobs. Bakura… What had they done to you? Those so-called friends of his, for all their friendship speeches and stupid hand markers and heart of the cards… What hypocrites, to ignore Bakura like this, let him go to be so fragile. I can't believe they would do this. If I had known about this, I would have done something sooner… I don't know why, I guess a part of me really cares for him. After all, we are both so alike.

We both have a shell, an outside that everyone sees, and an inside that remains a secret. Bakura's still crying, clinging hopelessly to me, staining my shirt with tears. But that okay. I've cried a lot –in private- over these past few months. My whole life is so confusing. Everyone except Mokuba hates me, and I'm not surprised. I'm a jerk.

I look down at the shaking boy, who lifts his head to gaze at me, a small smile on his delicate face streaked with tears.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's more than just Mokuba who doesn't hate me.

Because I know that I really care about two people now…

* * *


	4. Mokuba

ELLO ELLO ELLO! -waves- Lo0kie, I did more! xD This time, its Mokies turn! YAY! -dances- hehehe

Disclaimer: own nothing...

* * *

I blinked at the form in Seto arms, more than a little confused. What's he doing here? I told Seto what happened- Or nearly happened. Seto didn't respond to my questions, merely setting Bakura on the couch in his office. I sat down next to Bakura, and gazed up into his eyes, and then back away, fear running through me.

What happened to him? The few times I have ever seen Bakura, he was either smiling and innocent, or that twisted Psycho -I pushed away those uncomfortable thoughts quickly- but I never saw him like this, so blank and empty, yet so full of pain.

_It could have been me._ My chest tightened, as I stared at the thin form huddled on the couch. _I could be the one in Bakuras shoes, if Yugi didn't save me…_ I stood up, and gazed around the office, with his green plants, fancy desk and mini-fridge, the big-screen T.V, and Setos computer software.

Where would I be? I still wasn't sure about that. My future had been decided on a few mere seconds, if they were just a spilt second late… I closed my mind to what that would mean.

Why? Why did I still have nightmares, of... _him._ Always in the shadows, calling my name. In a vivid nightmare, I can feel his cold icy fingers brushing my neck…

I shook those thoughts away, and continued to gaze at the trembling Bakura. Where would he be, if I was the new vessel for _him._ Would he be normal, be Yugis friend again, maybe? I didn't know.

Seto catches my eye, and he smiled softly, a strange new light I hadn't seen in years shining in his eyes. It warmed me inside, as I sat back on the couch, my gaze at Bakura never breaking.

I wonder how long Setos planning to keep him here? Until he gets back to normal-Whatever normal is anymore-, or forever, or just the afternoon?

My eyes lingered on the golden ring on Bakuras chest for a few moments, before I looked away. The whispers on the very edge of my mind grew steadily louder.

I didn't care, and neither did Seto. Maybe…. Maybe this will show everyone that Seto isn't a cold heartless bastard like everything thinks. They never saw the little kid I saw.

If they did... if they looked behind the mask that a person creates to hide their emotions…. Well, Seto would be a completely different person.

And sometimes… I really wish he was.

* * *

Jou next, whenever that would be...


	5. Jounouchi

Ello! -bobe curtsey- Marvellous to meet yew all! XD Heresa next Installment! n.n

This time, its Jous turn... Muahahaha. I think this may be the last one. tell me if ya want more.. xD

Disclaimer: Dot own, dont sue

* * *

Woa…

Today was one of the weirdest days of my life. It was the first day back at school, Damnit, and well, it was just odd, and that was for one reason.

Bakura.

True, he's not really my friend anymore- he's scary- But we used to be. We even sort of had a deal going, living next door in the same apartment block. I never told Yugi about Bakuras screams and tears I heard late at night, and Bakura never reported my father about his drinking and abuse to child services. Fair enough.

God, I hate my father. He's an arrogant, up himself bastard. I wish still lived with Mom and Shizuka. He wrecked everything. _Everything_. I work my fingers to the bone after school at my low-paying paper round, and that only just pays for the food and Dads Alcohol, Never mind the bills and rent. I hate my life so much.

Bakura, on the other hand… I haven't seen him all through the summer, and he never went to his apartment. I thought he had up and left or something, or maybe that crazy spirit had done something to him. But no.

I saw him on the way to my locker. He was walking along the corridor, holding his books and walking in step with the least likely of people.

Kaiba.

What the hell was doing with that up-himself jerk? Bakura needed a reality check. Hanging around that pompous bastard, honestly.

What got me was his attitude and demeanor. He was talking, smiling, he even laughed once. He looked… free, happy, like a real person. For a second, I thought maybe he had finally managed to get rid of the ring, but when we had Gym, I distinctly saw the brown cord around his neck.

Was it Kaiba making Bakura so happy? He stayed by Moneybags' side practically all day long, even at lunch, he shoveled food down at a fast rate of knots, smiling and laughing. I even thought I saw Kaiba smile once, but it could have been a trick of the light.

I finally managed to catch up with him on the way to History. I grabbed his elbow and dragged him off for a little while, asking him what the hell he was doing. Bakura blinked, and for the first time in a year, I saw he was really happy. I didn't see the darkness and pain that haunted him, even though he had the ring, and Bakura told me the spirit was very much alive.

Well, isn't he a fucking paradox? As long as he's happy, I guess everythings okay. I am glad he managed to find a way to heal himself, even if it was with the biggest jerk in the world. I hope Bakura stays okay.

Cos I sure as hell am not.

* * *

xD R&R PEEPS!


	6. Anzu

Ello again! -smiles- Its the friendship freak! -gags- Save me...

Disclaimer: If you think I own it, you are even dumber than I thought

* * *

Wow….

Jou was really right when he told us that Bakura had been hanging out with Kaiba now.. I actually thought he was joking when he told me at lunch- until I saw them both in the library when I went to get a book out for geography. That is _so_ weird.

I mean, yeah, he was my friend, for awhile… until he tried to steal my soul. Then, I got scared. I know, that's not very nice for me, but so what? Sometimes…. Oh, I don't know, I just wish I didn't get caught up in all of this mess. I know I'm not a good friend for saying that. And coming from me, well… being a bad friend is the worst thing I could do to anyone.

I wish they all could _understand_ why friendship is so important to me. I must sound like a broken record to everyone, but they don't _get_ it. I never used to have friends. In elementary school, I was alone. And it sucked. Middle school was the same. So when I was offered to be Yugis friend, I jumped. His friendship is the best thing that ever happened to me. I dont want to stop being his friend. And since he didn't seem to be friends with Bakura anymore... So neither was I. I know I don't sound like a good friend for saying it, but Bakura never really did fit in. He was always on the edge of our circle of friendship.

I know, its really is a pathetic reason to not be friends withhim anymore. Maybe it's fear, then, I don't know. I wish I did.

* * *

Usage of the evil F word: 13... -dies- X.x Since teh fic was only 277 words long... That means for every 21 words, the F word was used. Damn apricot... -shudder-

R&R this piece of shit with no actual relevance to Ryou... if ya wanna waste your time.. xD


End file.
